A typical web conference involves sharing content among multiple conference participants. In particular, the conference participants are able to watch visual content (e.g., slides of a slide show, pages of a document, etc.), as well as share audio content (e.g., ask questions and inject comments) to form a collaborative exchange even though the conference participants may be scattered among remote geographical locations.
To form such a web conference, each conference participant connects a respective computerized device to a central web conference server over a computer network. The central web conference server then conveys a view of the conference organizer's computerized device (or that of the person running the conference) to those of the other conference participants. Additionally, the central web conference server shares audio among the computerized devices of the conference participants.